Demon Dog Ears
by Sweet Possum
Summary: the story of InuYasha's childhood..before he met Kikyo..please read and review!
1. Introduction

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't wait any longer to write this story. Wild Titanic isn't officially on hold right now, but since I'm having a lot of writers block, I'm gonna start on this one. I really hope that InuYasha fans will read this. I have been really excited to write this story.**

**Before I start, I want to note something. Since this is a fanfic, I will write some things that were never mentioned in the anime. But it****'s basically things that happened that they never actually showed. Anyways, here's chapter 1 of Demon Dog Ears!**

**Introduction**

_I've never been so in love before like this. Even though he's....not to expect, I still...love him. _It was evening, and in front of the beautiful sunset the two lovers stood on a hill outside the dark forest, looking into each other's eyes. One lover had silver white long hair up in a pony tail blowing in the refreshing wind, golden eyes, armor of metal, and white, blue and red robes. He had one blue streak on each cheek; and on top of it all, he had three swords with him.

The other lover had long black hair that blew beautifully in the wind. She had brown eyes, and blue, pink and robes.

"Izayoi," says Inu no Taisho, "I want you to know...how much I..."

"Inu no Taisho," says Izayoi as she puts her hands on her lover's chest, "are you feeling...the same thing?"

"Yes. Now...please let me show you how much I love you." Inu no Taisho hugs the woman he loves tightly.

From behind them in front of the trees, somebody else stood before them. He had long white hair blowing in the wind, golden eyes, two pink streaks on each cheek, and a moon shaped mark on his forehead. He had white, blue, red, and yellow colored robes. He showed on a look on his face that he was angry.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Izayoi is all alone laying down, breathing hard. She feels so sick she can barely get up. "Oh...Inu no Taisho, where are you?" The pain increases in her lower stomach. She tries to hold in her scream, but she can't. "Ah!"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Baby crying is heard, and once Inu no Taisho enters, he finds his mate still. "No!" he cries. He ignores his wounds, and gets out his sword to heal her.

She opens her eyes and looks up. "Oh...you came."

He looks down and sees a little infant in her arms.

"Ahh!"

They both turn to see an angry man standing. "Takemaru..."

"How dare you!" He attacks Inu no Taisho, but he quickly dodges and helps his mate up.

"InuYasha..."

"What's that?" Takemaru asks.

"The infant. The child's name is to be InuYasha."

Izayoi looks down at her infant, who is still crying. "InuYasha..."

"Now go!"

She doesn't want to but nods. "Yes." She runs out the hut and looks at her little baby. He has white hair and dog ears. He's still crying.

**Ok, so the real adventure starts in the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The start of a new life

**Chapter 1: The start of a new life**

There was still a fool moon out, and Izayoi ran for her life. Her mind constantly kept telling her to turn back, but still she kept on running and didn't stop. She knew it wouldn't be safe to turn back. It wouldn't be safe for her....and for her new son.

The human mate, and now to be mother, stopped to catch her breath behind a tree. She looked down at her baby, who wasn't crying anymore, yet sleeping like all babies needed to. She folded the blanket on him more tightly and held him close to her chest. Then she continued running.

_Inu no Taisho....please live. You looked so injured..._ A tear came out of the woman's eye as she kept running. The red cloth remained on her as she kept running which seemed like forever but only for a couple of hours.

At dawn Izayoi was finally poor and she came to a village. She was finally stumping, but still kept her baby in her arms. Without her realizing it, people came out of their huts and homes and surrounded her. They whispered, wondering who she was and where she came from.

"Woman," a lady said as she helped Izayoi out before she fell to the ground. "What happened hear?"

Instead of answering Izayoi just fell to her knees and started crying. She sensed it. She sensed that there was a 100% possibility of her beloved Inu no Taisho dying.

"Help her!" somebody else called.

Izayoi opened her eyes as a flash of sun light hit her face. She moaned a bit until she got used to the sunlight. The woman sat up and looked around to the place that was not familiar. Just a hut that she's never been in. The only thing familiar was her new baby son cradled in her arms. He was sound asleep, which put a small grin to the woman's face, but she finally frowned when the thought of her mate came to her. She sensed that last night would be the last time she would get to see him. Tears went down her eyes when the door slammed open.

"How do you do, lady?" a young woman asked her.

Izayoi looked at her with fear. "Who are you?"

"Don't be scared. My name is Aki. Who are you, and what has happened. Are you lost?"

The woman looked down a bit then back at Aki. "My name is Izayoi. I'm not lost, just not knowing where to go. I...have lost a loved one."

"Oh, I am very sorry."

"Thats..." she started sobbing but trying to make sure she wouldn't drop her son. She felt hands on her.

"I'm sure it's not your fault," said Aki as she tried to comfort the poor woman. "I'm sure he was a really great man."

She looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "Oh...he was great. I loved him so. And he loved me so. That's why...he has fought so many times...for me."

"What a great one you had."

The sad woman wiped away her tears and gave out a small grin.

"What is that in your arms. I tried to check it out last night but you wouldn't let me."

Her grin widened, and she turned her son to show her the young woman what she had.

All Aki could see was a face. The most cutest face of any baby she had ever seen. "Why...is that..."

"Yes. This is my son."

The baby showed a face of sadness or fear and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh..." Izayoi held her baby up and tried to calm him down. "It's ok." She removed the blanket a little bit from her son.

Aki gasped at what she saw. Not only did she see white hair, but she saw ears. And they weren't human. "What...what is that?!"

Izayoi looked at her, wondering why she had reacted that way.

"Your son...he's a demon!"

She looked down to her baby. But all she could see was a child that she loved so much.

"There's only one explanation to to that," Aki went on. "If he is part demon...then that means your husband was...a demon?"

She looked at her, showing that the answer was yes, but still gave a look wondering why it mattered. But some how she knew it was because demons had a bad reputation. But the demon she knew was somebody she loved so much. And she loved her son as well. The woman watched Aki leave the hut.

"A half demon!" Aki was heard calling to others. "She made it with a demon! A demon that she loved!"

People were shocked at what they heard. "A half demon...in our village! She must leave at once!"

Izayoi sat still, fearing that they would come in, and kick out her out harshly. But after a few hours, nothing had happened, and once she had walked out with her son for some fresh air, all they did was give her a weird look, then went back to their business.

Perhaps they wouldn't kick her out. Perhaps they would give it a chance. Izayoi hoped they would give it a chance, since she had no other place to go. But whatever harsh words came out of their mouths, it didn't stop her from loving her son.

Afte ra bit, Izayoi went back into her hut and cradled her awakened on in her arms. "InuYasha...I want you to grow strong."

He just stared at her.

"I love you so much. And I will take good care of you for as long as I live."

Baby InuYasha closed his eyes and felt the comport in his mother's arms. Even though he was only two days old..he knew that he was safe. He knew that he loved this woman that had given birth to him.


	3. Chapter 2: His first time

**Chapter 3: His first time**

In human years, InuYasha was now four years old, and he was already talking. His favorite word was "mother." He loved that word because he loved his mother so much. He always had a warm feeling when she was near him.

One morning after breakfast, the little half demon toddler was rolling around on the ground of the hut, crawling on hands and knees, and running all around; fast for somebody his age. But he was half demon. He could probably run as much as a ten year old human could.

His mother smiled at him constantly, making him wonder why he she did. Was it because she loved him so much? But whatever it was, InuYasha had no idea how different he was. No idea at all.

After a few minutes, the little half demon stopped playing and looked out the window standing on his toes, watching all the people walk and the kids play. "Mother..."

"Yes...InuYasha?" Izayoi asked sweetly.

"Why do I stay in?" he asked in his little babyish voice.

It was silent for a moment as InuYasha kept looking out the window, not looking at his mother. She hoped he would forget about it, but he turned to her and asked her again. "Why? I never been out there before."

The woman sighed, knowing that she had to say something. "Well...InuYasha...you have been out there. When you were a little newborn I carried you around all the time."

"I don't remember," he replied.

She smiled and leaned down to his level. "That's because you were only a baby. Usually you can't remember the times at such a young age."

The little half demon, without any nod or response, just looked out the window again, and curiously watched the people. He then saw a man staring at him, giving him a strange look. But he never caught the weird look on his face. The only thing he caught was the man staring at him, which made him gave a small wave. The man just walked away.

InuYasha looked back at his mother curiously. "When will I go out?"

She knew this day will come. She knew it. But she didn't want her son to get his feelings hurt. She knew now that he had no idea what people were thinking of him, but he would find out eventually. She sighed then smiled. "Alright InuYasha. You can go out today."

"I can? Yay!" He ran to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"After lunch," she continued, "we will go outside together."

The half demon smiled some more and hugged her again.

During the few hours before lunch, InuYasha tried playing some more, but couldn't find anything to do, since he was so excited about going outside to play with the other kids. It would make him happy. A lot.

Izayoi smiled sweetly ast her son as she watched him stuff the food in his mouth. "Settle down, InuYasha."

"This is good. And I wanna go outside."

"There's plenty of time for that." _But I'm so worried._

When InuYasha finished his lunch, he went to the door, waiting for his mother. "Hurry, mother! Hurry!"

"I'm coming, InuYasha." The woman opened the door and watched her son run out and stop, turning back at her. "Come on, mother."

She nervously walked out and took her son's hand. They started walking together. Soon people started giving them weird looks. Izayoi hoped that the people would get use to it, but it seemed they were still not.

As the two walked by a few kids playing with their toys, InuYasha found the kids laughing. He stopped and let go of his mother's hand. "Mother..."

She turned around and looked at him curiously. She knew that he was up to playing with them. But all they were doing was laughing at him.

"Hi," he started, which caused the kids to laugh even more.

"InuYasha," Izayoi said as she walked up to him and took his hand. "Come on."

"But..can't I play with them."

She looked at them then at him and sighed. "No."

He gave her the most curious look he has ever given her, which made the woman feel tears coming, but she tried to hold them back so her son wouldn't seem them. She never wanted her son to see her cry. Never.

The two kept walking as InuYasha looked back once more and continued walking. The whole way he wondered why his mother wouldn't let him play. He even tried to break his mother's grasp from his hand, but she wouldn't let go. He wanted to be free, and play all over the village. He even mentioned it to her.

The only thing she could say was, "in time, InuYasha. In time."

**It was kind of a short chapter. But most of the story will focus on when he's around seven. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: His great father

**Chapter 4**

It took a month or to for Izayoi to let go of InuYasha's hand while taking a walk outside the hut. But he still wasn't aloud to leave her sight. After a bit, the woman showed her son of the places of the village, so he would know what is what whenever he wanted to go there. After a long while, the little half demon finally memorized how to get to each place and how to get home on his own, since he walked with his mother everywhere every day.

Later, when InuYasha was six going on seven in demon dog years, he was finally aloud to walk all over the village on his own, since it was his home and he didn't need his mother every second.

Early in the morning one day, before the sun ever came up, InuYasha awoke from his sleep with a huge yawn. He sat up and looked out the window, and was surprised to see it was still dark. He had never woken up so early before. The half demon tried to get to sleep as he lay down, moved side to side, and trying to keep his eyes closed. But nothing seemed to work.

InuYasha looked at his mother, who was sound asleep. He walked up to her stared down at the lovely woman that gave birth to him. She seemed so peaceful. This put a grin on InuYasha's face and he looked back out the window. It seemed so beautiful. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Before walking out, he took one look at his mother to make sure she wouldn't see him, and slowly closed the door behind him.

As InuYasha walked out, and looked up at the sky. All the stars. They were so pretty, and he couldn't help but stare at them for a long time. The half demon started to run off, trying to find the perfect place to lie down and look at them. His speed increased over all the years. He could run faster than a normal kid and teenager. He ran and ran for about ten minutes and finally found a soft grassy field.

The half demon stood, as the nice cool wind blew in his face, and blew his long white hair around. He smiled for it felt so good, and everything around him just felt so peaceful and right. He lay down on his back and looked up at the stars. He could see nothing but stars. It was a beautiful sight and he could watch them for hours. But he kept himself awake for about thirty minutes and he decided it was time to go back home.

InuYasha stood back up and walked back to his hut. But he was shocked to see his mother sitting up, and staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes. The young half demon knew that he was caught, and didn't know how to explain to his mother that he ran off. "Mother..."

"InuYasha..." she let out, as if she were scared to death. All of a sudden, she crouched down to the child and put her arms around InuYasha from behind. "Are you alright? Where have you been?" She was calm, yet concerned.

This made InuYasha wonder why she was so worried about him, for he was not in danger, nor was he sad. But he had to be honest with her. "I was just exploring," he answered as he put his hand on his mother's. "I wanted to see the night sky. It was beautiful."

After ten seconds, Izayoi let go of her son and looked into his eyes with concern, which made the young half demon curious. "It's dangerous to wander off at night. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Mm...sorry."

"It's alright." She smiled again. "Now get some rest so you can have a nice big day tomorrow."

InuYasha nodded and went off to sleep.

BOING! BOING! The tiniest demon anyone knew hopped all over the village the next morning searching. "I feel so old sometimes," Myoga said as he kept on hopping.

InuYasha was sound asleep when the flea arrived in the hut. "Ooo...boy do I thirst for his blood. It's a good thing he has his father's." Myoga jumped onto the little half demon's nose and started sucking viciously. Out of all the blood in the world, InuYasha's father was the best. But only the second best was InuYasha's. They had the same blood, so they were almost exactly the same.

The little half breed felt a little pinch, which awoke him. Before he could open his eyes, InuYasha smacked his nose, squishing the helpless little flea demon, who slowly floated down.

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to see Myoga down in front of him. "Myoga! Long time no see!"

"Yes," the flea answered. "It's been a while since the last time I got a taste of your blood. Boy did I crave it."

"You gotta stop it, Myoga. It's really irritating."

"Now, now. Don't be like that. You really are getting your father's personality."

"My father... Please tell me more about him."

"Of course." Myoga sat up and crossed his four arms. "Your father of course was always a great demon. He fought off many bad demons. Especially to protect your mother."

InuYasha smiled at that word, for he loved his mother very much. And before he knew it, he found his mother's arms around him, giving him the sweetest smile ever. "Mother...good morning."

"Good morning, InuYasha," she calmly said. "Myoga, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too, Izayoi," the flea answered. "You're looking beautiful as better."

"Thank you."

"And I think InuYasha is looking more grown up. He resembles you and his father both."

"Mother," InuYasha started, "Myoga was just telling me more about father."

"Yes," she said. "And I'm perfectly ok with." It killed her that her husband had been killed. A couple years ago Myoga came back to her and told her that he really was killed. There were tears. InuYasha on the other hand, never did cry. He never knew his father, which his why Izayoi wanted him to hear more about him. She hoped that her son would be just as powerful. But deep down she knew it wasn't possible to reach completely. Because he was a full demon, and InuYasha was a half-demon.

As Myoga went on with his stories, Izoui remembered everything about her beloved one. What he looked like, what he acted like, and how much he loved her. And how much she loved him.

**Sorry it was so short. I hope you guys will review. And if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: How to make medicine

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long update. I have had a huge writers block. I want to give a special thanks to Yuti-Chan** **for reviewing this story. It really made me feel better and want to continue it more. If you have any ideas for me please let me know. I know this may not be my best InuYasha story. I'm gonna write a much better one in the future called Trees. I think I'm gonna go back with this story and change it a bit. Put more detail and make it better. Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: How to make medicine**

"Mother...."

"Mmm...."

"Mother...are you alright? You don't look so good."

"InuYasha..." Izayiol reached her hand out and touched the warmth of her son's skin. She then felt his hand touch hers and pull it closer for a small embrace.

The young half demon rubbed his mother's hand against his cheek slowly and felt a cold feeling on him. She was freezing, and he smelled weakness on her and illness. He didn't like this smell. It was worst smell he sensed in his whole life; at least what he could remember. He could never remember the night he was born, for he was only a infant; more than he was now.

Izayoil could see fear and sadness in her son's eyes, and that brought her down more than anything. The last thing she wanted was for her son to be sad. "Fear not my son," she said softly.

"Mother....you're not well."

"Just a little ill. It will pass."

InuYasha almost doubted since his mother was still in bed, her face was pale, and her skin was cold. "I'll stay with you mother...even if it takes seven days." He quickly sat on his knees and kept his eyes on his beautiful mother.

She briefly smiled, for her son was very loyal; but she didn't want to waist his time. "My son...I have made some medicine...."

"Medicine?"

"Yes. Lady Sakura, my good friend, keeps it safe in her hut. Will you go to her place and bring it to me?"

He smiled and stood. "Don't worry, mother. I will be back." He ran very quickly out of his hut, leaving his mother with happiness, even though she was very ill. She knew her son would do anything to help her, and she trusted him completely. She suddenly frowned. It was Sakura she didn't trust with InuYasha. Her good friend never respected her son because he was part demon.

InuYasha ran across the village, knowing exactly where he was going since he's been all over the village a thousand times. People glanced at him and gave him a dirty look, although he didn't seem to notice.

As InuYasha got to where he desired he called out Sakura's name a couple of times.

Soon enough the flap opened and out came a woman about the age of thirty. She wasn't as beautiful as his mother, but she was till pretty. She had small brown eyes, smooth black hair that was held in a low pony tail by a pink hair tie. She wore a blue robe with small black flower designs and she wore normal sandals.

Sakura looked down at the young half breed in disgust. She wondered why the demon was here and wish he would leave. But knowing he was her good friend's son, she was polite. "What is it young one?" She tried to be nice as possible.

"Mother is ill," he answered with no hesitation. "She has asked me to get some medicine from you."

She didn't smile, but nodded and went in to get what the demon wanted.

InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard the sounds of the woman looking around for something. He finally heard her step forward and back out side. She was holding a wooden bowl of some liquid. "What is it?"

"It's the medicine your mother wishes."

He had never seen such liquid before. "What's in it?"

She shrugged and went back into her hut.

InuYasha looked down into the bowl. He sighed and ran back to his hut so his mother could get well.

"Mother..." InuYasha walked into his hut to see his mother still laying. Her eyes were closed but she was still awake. "InuYasha?" She slowly opened her eyes to see her son holding a bowl. "Did you bring the medicine?"

The young half demon nodded and walked closer to his mother and held the bowl out with both of his hands.

With no hesitation, Izaiol sat up and took the bowl in her hands, immediately gulping the liquid down.

InuYasha curiously watched her and grew curious, for it seemed that she was feeling better.

When she gulped the last bit of medicine she sat the bowl down and reached her hand out to her son. She rubbed his hair slowly on his head as he closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. "Thank you, son," she softly said with a small grin and slowly lay back down. "Now," she continued as she closed her eyes, "go outside to play as I rest. I should be better when my nap is over."

InuYasha couldn't believe how easy it seemed for her. That medicine must have been some type of magic, for it seemed to be working quickly. He nodded, and ran outside to play some more.

The half demon, though, felt no urge to play, when he knew his mother was ill. But she was going to get better, he knew that. _What is it that the medicine heals her so quickly?_ The only thing InuYasha could do was sit outside the hut and wait for his mother to awake.

After a couple hours passed, InuYasha opened his eyes with a small groan. He hadn't realized he went to sleep until he woke up. The sun shined bright in his face, which caused him to close his eyes again. He could hear kids laughing, and other villagers chatting and doing their own thing. _Mother..._ The young half demon opened his eyes again and turned to the hut. _Is she well now?_ He stood up and just stared, wondering how long he was asleep. Was it long enough for his mother to completely heal?

The only way for him to find out was to go inside and see for himself. With no hesitation he walked in and right away stared down at his mother who was sound asleep. He came closer and looked down at her peaceful self. He looked at her face and could tell she looked a lot better. She wasn't pale anymore. He gently touched her hands, which weren't cold anymore. He slowly smiled. _She's alright._

Izayoil moaned a bit, then slowly opened her eyes to see her son staring down at her. She smiled, which didn't stop InuYasha from smiling.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She closed her eyes again, then open. "Oh...much better."

_I knew it. That medicine must be magic. _

Half an hour passed, and Izayoil was refreshed and ready to go. She cooked dinner as InuYasha sat at the corner of the room in their hut in deep thought. He was amazed by his mother, more than usual, that she could make medicine. Medicine that healed people in an instant. He wished that..maybe he...

Izayoil turned to her son with the pot. She was amazed how deep in thought he was. He was staring no where and he didn't even notice that his mother was looking at him. She gave him a smile and walked up to him. "InuYasha..."

The young half demon looked ahead to his mother, who was now kneeled down in front of him, giving him a curious look. He gave her a look of curiosity also, and finally spoke. "Mother..."

"What is it, my son?" she asked in her gentle tone that always warmed her son's heart up.

He briefly smiled, which made Izayoil smile back, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You healed so quickly," he started.

Izayoil smiled some more, and once she did, her son stood up and gave her another curious look. She looked straight into her pretty brown eyes, and before he knew it, he found his mother sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his body. "Yes son..."

"But how....how did you heal so quickly?"

"My medicine of course."

_Medicine..._That was always the answer he got, but it wasn't enough. He turned around and looked at his mother curiously. "But how...how did it work so good?"

She smiled again as she took her son's warm hand. She then pulled him closer to her and leaned down to his face and started to whisper in his ear, which caused it to twitch. "I have a special recipe," she spoke so softly that InuYasha almost didn't here her. But he heard clear enough to understand the exact words, and he gave her another curious look. "Special recipe?" he asked softly, almost a whisper.

She nodded and saw her son turn away. He looked deep in thought again, which made her smile once more. She never knew how much could be on his mind.

He turned back to her with a smile. "What...is the recipe?"

She was stunned by that question, but also glad he asked that. She never knew that she would get to teach him how to make her special medicine that could heal people so quickly. And it was decided.

After one moment, Izayoil told InuYasha to stay at the hut while she gathered the correct ingredients to her medicine. After 15 whole minutes she finally got back to the hut and found her son sitting in the middle of the floor, rubbing his index finger slowly on the ground. His ear twitched and he turned to see his mother holding a bunch of stuff.

Izayoil smiled and walked over to her son who sat up with a smile. She sat down and chuckled. "Have a seat, InuYasha. I'll show you right here."

His cheeks turned red of embarrassment, but he gladly sat down next to his mother. She laughed again, noticing the blushing, and turned to the ingredients. "Ok," she started, "all the special ingredients are right here."

InuYasha looked down to the bunch of things, and grew curious.

"Here, are a bunch of liver that helps make the perfect medicine. She started pointing with her index finger and said the names. "Boar liver, carp liver...chicken liver..."

"Liver?" He looked disgusted. "You drank liver?"

She laughed again and pinched his ear, which made him move his head quickly and gave a small pout. "Yes honey...but I cook them first."

"Cook them? How long does that take?"

"Oh I don't know...no more than 20 minutes."

The half demon looked down, giving a curious look then back up at his mother. "So it's liver?"

"That's not all." She looked back at the things and grabbed something else. "Roots and herbs."

"That's all?"

"Mix it in warm water and there you go."

"Wow..."

"So...you wanna help me?"

"Help you with what?"

She laughed at his naiveness. "Make the medicine of course."

He gasped then smiled while nodding.

After making the medicine, InuYasha felt proud of himself and started bragging and kept on doing so for almost five minutes.

After a bit it was dark, and InuYasha and his mother were playing in the hut, laughing, when the half demon suddenly stopped and stood with concern.

"What is it my dear?" Izayoil asked while looking up at her son.

The half demon started to sniff the air and headed out of the hut. He looked to his left and found people running like something was chasing them. He then got a closer look and saw a dark figure walking his way. And he could see two glowing red eyes.

**Ok, so there's chapter 5. If you have any advice or suggestions just let me know! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The half and the full

**Hi! First of all, I wanted to thank Yasnataic so much for the kind review. It really put a smile on my face especially since I had a bad evening that day. I also want to a thank **

**Kohaku Lynn-Cyrcus Fraek-76767** **for the favorite story alert, too. That really made me feel that there are people out there that really like this story and are still reading it. I don't know, it seems that not a lot of the InuYasha fanfic writers communicate a lot. It's very rare to find the nice and friendly ones.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: The half and the full**

The young half demon stood outside his hut, curious of who he saw ahead of him this very moment. It was starting to get pretty dark now, and the red eyes of the figure before him still showed, as a black shape of a hand rose up, revealing claws. The villagers continued to run and scream, and head for their huts as if they were running away from heck.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" the familiar voice that touched InuYasha's heart cried out from behind him.

The half demon suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrist, and sweat started to spread on his skin. He looked up behind him to find those beautiful brown eyes stare at him, full of fear and worry. "Come inside, InuYasha," Izayoil exclaimed. She tried to pull her curious son in, but he over powered her and got free from his mother's grasp. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha couldn't care less that he would get scowled later by his mother for disobeying her. He had to find out what it was that caused the people to flea and panic. He continued running as he found others still running pass him, getting from whatever it was they found scary.

When InuYasha stopped and stood five feet in front of the figure, the hand with the sharp claws lowered, and it soon became quiet, probably because the villagers were inside their homes. InuYasha stared up at the figure, who was looking down at him, giving him a curious look.

_Who....what is he? _InuYasha started to step closer until he heard a voice that made him shiver.

"So you're a live," the voice said.

InuYasha just stood there, giving a curious look at the figure. _Who is he?_ "Who...who are you?" the young half demon let out, his voice dry.

"I didn't think you were still living...LITTLE BROTHER.."

InuYasha gasped as his blood rushed to his face and felt like his heart suddenly stopped beating. He refused to speak, blink, or even move a muscle...for he was in shock. Did he just say little brother?

"InuYasha!" Izayoil's voice was heard from behind InuYasha's ear. She was still near the hut, but soon enough, she started to run to save her son's life.

"I..." InuYasha started, still in shock, still not moving. "I have...a brother...?

The man, who happened to be InuYasha's brother, gave the young half demon a cold stare, which finally made InuYasha to move a muscle again and give him a curious look. The half demon tried to smile, but the cold stare from his elder brother changed his mood, and he finally stepped back.

"I," the elder brother started, "am not satisfied that you are my brother and that you are still alive."

InuYasha was confused. Why was it that his elder brother hated him so much when he never even met him? InuYasha took a deep breath, wanting to ask only one question. "What's your name big brother?"

The man was disgusted, but there was no hurt in answering. "I, Sesshomaru, have no desire to share my father's blood within yours." He turned around, and walked away.

"InuYasha!" his mother's voice was heard again, only this time near him, and he didn't notice. He was shocked, confused, and disappointed at the same time. First of all, he didn't know he had an older brother, which was shocking. Second, he was terribly confused that nobody, not even his mother nor Myoga told him he had an elder brother. And third, he was disappointed that now that he knew he had one, the guy didn't even want to be apart of him. For the first time in InuYasha's life, not having to do with his mother, he felt sad.

"InuYasha..." Izayoil said softly as she wrapped her arms around her son and quickly pulled him close to her. "I told you to stay...."

The young half demon shut his eyes tightly, feeling awful for what he had done to his mother. He wanted to please her so much, but for some reason, he felt like there was some force that was pushing away from her. Pushing toward his curiosity. His stomach felt hot, and he began to sweat. The last thing he remember doing was hugging his mother tightly. "I'm so sorry, mother. I didn't mean to..."

She felt angry and sad, but let it go and hugged her son. "It's ok..."

As Sesshomaru walked away from the village, he kept the image of his little brother in his mind. Those dog ears, those red robes, and those eyes that showed curiosity, and some how loving...like a human. He wasn't thrilled with what he saw. InuYasha was a half demon, and he was full. His little brother was part human, which made things seem so wrong to him. And so disgusted that his father had him with a human. _He's only an infant now. He wouldn't know any better what my duty meant to him. Once he gets old enough to understand his real fate....I will destroy him._

**Ok, that was chapter 6! If there was anything I needed to correct, please let me know! Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 6: No claws

**Sorry for the confusions. The last chapter I updated I had to change because I just got done watching an episode of InuYasha, and there was a flash back of his child hood and a topic of what happened, but it happened in a wrong scene I wrote it. So I had to change it. But I forget I could change the document without deleted it and deleted it instead after I pasted it on word. Then I tried to change a little bit of the first couple of chapters, because I wanted to make it better, and I kind of changed the number of the chapters. So for real, this is my 6th chapter. My first chapter is called Introduction. It just got so confusing.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 6! **

**Chapter 6: No claws**

Once a day passed after the incident of InuYasha's so called brother showing up, the half demon seemed to be deep in thought some more ever since, and nothing, not even food could get it off of the child's mind. Sometimes Izayoil wished that her seven year old son wasn't so curious, but she couldn't change who he was. And she couldn't blame him for wondering about his 'before' life. Any child at his age would come up with the idea of how they got there, where they came from, what their long lost relatives was like. Especially InuYasha.

The young dog demon even asked his mother a couple times about Sesshomaru, but the only answer would be is "he's nothing for you to be concerned about." InuYasha still didn't understand until she wrapped her arms from behind him and said "I love you, InuYasha. And I don't want anybody that doesn't have that desire to get in your life." Then he understood. He knew that nobody like his mother would love him like that.

After another day, the question was finally off the young half demon's mind and he was finally in the big position to do his normal activities. Including eating. It brought a smile to his mother's face as she watched him stuff his face with her good cooking. That meant that he was back to normal. She hoped that he wouldn't ask anymore questions that would be hard for her to answer.

"Mother," InuYasha said that day after finishing up his lunch, "may I go outside and play now."

Izayoil nodded with a small smile and told him to be safe and act nice.

The half demon nodded with a smile and ran as fast as he could out the hut. He wondered what kind of game or fun activity he was going to do today. Sometimes he just ran all over the place to get exercise. Sometimes he even joined games with other children even though he never got the hint of them disliking him. Other times he would just sit and watch people all over the village. Watch their lives, their skills, and more. Sometimes he even made up his own game by pretending to be his father and imagining himself slaying demons in any skills that Myoga told him about.

After thinking about it all and walking for almost ten minutes, the half demon's ears twitched to catch the sound of people laughing and talking. He walked up ahead to see a bunch of figures bouncing something small and around with their knees. He stepped a little closer and saw that they were playing kinoty ball. A smile went across his face as he felt like a force was pushing him toward the small crowd. He quickly started toward the people who were in different sizes, most of them probably in their teens and adults. "Oh, I wanna play!" the young half demon exclaimed as he stopped and looked at the people who were around him. They suddenly stopped all their movements and gave him these weird looks that he didn't understand. It almost looked like the same look that his older brother gave him two days ago.

"Oh, we were just leaving," the man who held the ball said. And with that, he tossed the ball aside and slowly started to walk away with the others.

InuYasha got the sudden urge to go after the ball, which bounced off a bricked hill and hit the ground. The half demon jumped onto the hill and jumped off on the other side, then leaning down to grab the ball. Once he did, he listened to what the villagers said as they left. "Never play with a half breed," a man said.

InuYasha stood completely still as he watched the villagers walk off. He gave one of the most curious looks in his life and felt the tingles in his stomach at the thought of whatever it was he heard. "A half breed?" The young dog demon softly gasped as he suddenly got his mother's scent that always soothed him.

He turned, still holding the ball, and grew anxious as he saw his mother standing there lifeless. She was looking at him curiously and he was still staring. At that second InuYasha tossed the ball beside him and quickly ran up to his mother for a big embrace. She loved his warmth, and he loved the feel of her heart beat as he pushed his body against hers.

"Mother," the young half demon said, looking up at yer, "what's..a half breed?"

Izayoil's heart sunk at what she just heard. Her stomach started to tingle and she felt tears coming. Not just that, but she felt tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. She hoped that this wouldn't happen.

InuYasha suddenly grew sad once he saw the tears in his mother's eyes. He had never seen her cry. Never in his life.

"InuYasha," Izayoil weakly said as he pulled him close to her again. "I love you, and please remember that. I am always here with you." She didn't have the heart to say anything else. And she was satisfied when her son gave up on the question and held on to her tightly.

The young demon was still shocked by what he saw. He felt like he just saw a baby being tossed over the edge of a cliff. His heart was crushed, and he didn't know how to make it heal.

"Lets go home," Izayoil said after grasping her son's hand and walking away from where InuYasha heard those harsh words.

"Let's go look at the stars tonight," InuYasha suggested as he stuffed down the dinner that his mother made for him. She smiled brightly as her eyes squinted tightly. "Of course," she answered. Like her son, she enjoyed watching the stars, too. She use to always do it with her beloved husband. This made her want to cry, but she held it in, for she didn't want her son to see it again.

When the sun went down and it started to get dark, InuYasha immediately took his mother's hand and pulled her out the hut. "Come on, mother, we don't got all night," he said impatiently, still pulling on her.

Izayoil chuckled and walked out with her son. "Alright InuYasha, be patient."

The young demon turned around and looked into her beautiful eyes. She was smiling at him. He released her hand, gave her a big put with a glare, and crossed his arms. He was always pretty impatient, but his mother always knew how to calm him down. She rubbed his soft hair, although it didn't make him smile.

"Mother, come on, lets go."

Izayoil leaned down to her son's level and looked straight into his pretty golden eyes. She then glanced up at sky which was becoming even darker than before. "Are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

InuYasha grew curious at the question. He thought he already made it clear that he wanted to go out and look up at the stars with his mother. Why was she asking other whys? "Yes mother, I'm sure." He took her hand again and he wasn't smiling, yet he wasn't glaring either.

She kept her smile and nodded, then walked out and followed her son up to the hill.

The wind was nice and warm; so warm as if they were at the beach near the ocean. InuYasha smiled, enjoying the warm wind blowing in his face, his hair going back as he stood with his arms out and his eyes shut. The next thing he did was fall on his back and slowly opened his golden eyes to look at the stars. _It's beautiful..._

Izayoil sat near her son and looked down at him. She loved seeing him happy. It made her feel happy. She lay down on her back and took her son's hand.

InuYasha loved his mother's touch. It made him feel so warm and happy inside. He also loved it that his mother had a smile on her face, and that she wasn't crying. He could never forget that. When she was crying. He hated the smell and the sight. It made the half demon's stomach tingle just thinking about it. But looking back over to his mother's warm smile and beautiful eyes made him forget the horrible thing.

As InuYasha continued gazing up at the sky he suddenly felt a strange feeling on the side of his head. It was a feeling he never felt before. He sat up and felt the wind blow in his face much again. He started to dig his nails into the dirt, and that's when he grew completely shocked. He held up his hands and looked at them in fear. He gasped which made his mother sit up and look at him.

"What's the matter, InuYasha?"

"Mother..." he kept staring at his hands. They weren't his hands. They couldn't be. He had no claws. He suddenly got the strange feeling on the sides of his head again. He put his hands up to them and felt something he never felt before on him. Ears. Human ears. He slowly moved his hands up further on top of his head and felt nothing but his hair. "What happened mother? I...I have no claws...what happened to my ears? Why are they different?"

Izayoil curiously looked at him and new what he was talking about. She new it would happen at this time. "Oh InuYasha...don't be scared. You're finally mature enough for this to start. I knew it would be tonight."

"I...don't understand."

Izayoil wrapped her arms from behind her son and held him close to her heart. The beating calmed the kid down, but he was still curious. "It's ok, InuYasha...it happens...once a month."

"But why?"

She didn't know how to tell him. How could he tell him? "Because...InuYasha..your father was a demon...and I am human. You will become full human once a month because you were born on the night of the new moon.

InuYasha curiously looked up at the sky. She was right, there was no moon. _That's when I was born?_ "Will this happen to me all my life?"

She was silent for a moment but finally answered. "Yes, son. That's why I want you to be careful on the night of the new moon. Make sure you stay with me at all times. Alright?"

InuYasha wasn't completely sure he was ok with it, but he had to accept it. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Alright mother. I promise..."

**I wasn't sure how to spell that kinoty ball thing. I just heard him say it in the third movie but I couldn't figure out how to spell it. Anyways, please review!**

**Return **


	8. Chapter 7: I'mgoingtogetsomemorewater

**Hi everybody! Again thanks for the kind reviews! Sorry for the long update. I was on a HUGE writers block. Well I had an idea but I wasn't sure I was gonna have it happen this soon, but I decided it would. I'm not so sure this is how it happened, so spare me. :). Anyways, on with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: 'I'm going to get some more water'**

"Mother, where did you get the robe of the Fire Rat that I'm wearing right now?" InuYasha asked his mother one evening during dinner. It was too quiet for the seven year old and he wanted conversation, not caring what the topic was.

Izaiol tried to hold in her tears at that question. She hated to think of her husband because it made her so sad. "Your father," she answered.

InuYasha looked down. _My father..._

"The last time I saw him..." She couldn't let her son see her tears. Not anymore; never again. "He gave it to me so I would be protected from danger. It was his armor for me but its my gift to you."

InuYasha looked up to his mother. "And it will protect me..."

"That's right." Izaiol leaned in closer to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "I will protect you."

The half demon felt so calm, warm, and relaxed in his mother's embrace. He always did. "Mother...?"

"Yes?" She ended the hug and looked into his eyes, waiting for anything else he might ask.

"Can I go get us some more water?"

She smiled. "Of course....just be careful."

"I will." InuYasha stood up and headed to the exit. He looked back at his mother before leaving. 'I'm going to get some more water. Nothing else."

She nodded and watched her son leave. The woman looked down to her food when she suddenly felt something. She felt that somebody was near by. So she sat up and walked out of the hut. Nobody was there. Just the night sky and the sound of the wind and crickets. The cool air felt so nice on her face.

Izaiol headed back into the hut, and right before she sat down, she heard a voice.

"Izaiol..."

"Huh?" The woman turned around and faced a man standing in her home. "What are you...who...."

He evilly grinned. The man wore red and gray armor with a bit of blue. His short black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and his whole image looked so familiar to InuYasha's mother.

InuYasha sat quietly at the stream holding the bowl in the water. It was so peaceful outside. The young half demon looked up at the sky. There weren't as many stars as usual but the sky was still beautiful it brought a smile to InuYasha's face.

InuYasha's ears suddenly twitched when he heard a sound in the bushes. He took the bowl out and sat it done, then looked ahead, curious of what was there. "Who goes?" he asked.

"ROARRRR!" a creature jumped out of the bushes.

It came out so fast that InuYasha had no time to think or move and he suddenly got scratched on his face. The young half demon's body flew backwards and landed on his back. "Ow..." He put his hand on his cheek and looked at his hand. He was bleeding. InuYasha looked ahead to see the whole look of the demon.

It was twice as big as him. It had red glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth. It's skin was pure gray and it had two arms and two legs, which all had sharp claws on each end. The demon stood on his two feet and gave the young half demon a threatening look and an evil grin. "You....dog boy," the creature said in a devilish voice.

InuYasha, who was still on his hands and knees, gasped and gave a small glare. _Dog boy...? _The nick name angered him, which gave him the courage to get up and ask the creature questions. "Who are you? And...what are you doing here?"

"DINNER TIME!" The demon took a leap and headed straight toward the seven year old.

InuYasha gasped and quickly dodged out of the way.

"MY DINNER!"

"Ah!" the boy screamed and started to flee from the scary creature in the opposite direction of his hut. He ran and ran, not looking back until he found a tree with a whole in it's trunk. He was sure he had enough time to hide before the demon could catch up to him. So he jumped in.

"AH!" the demon roared. "I know where you are!"

InuYasha curled in a ball and softly whimpered. He hoped that demon wouldn't find him, but soon enough he found himself trying to stay safe from the creature's claws.

"COME OUT OF THERE!"

The half demon scooted back more so the monster couldn't reach him. Although for a whole minute, the demon kept scratching in front of InuYasha, trying to pull him out so he wouldn't starve.

_Go away...please....go away..._

After two whole minutes the demon gave up and it soon became quiet. InuYasha slowly crawled out of the tree trunk and looked ahead. The monster was nowhere to be seen or heard, so the boy knew he was gone.

InuYasha's heart was pounding so heart. What he just faced was one of the most terrifying things he ever faced in his life. How would he tell his mother that he just got chased by a demon just while getting a drink of water? She probably wouldn't let him go out by himself again. He shook his head. No, he couldn't let that happen. His mother had to trust him. He had to be able to wander around by himself.

InuYasha looked to the ground so he could relax before heading back home. He didn't want his mother to see the scared look on his face. The half demon sighed right before he heard a huge sound and saw a big explosion from ahead. "Huh?" He started running in that direction.

After five minutes InuYasha finally got home, but in front of the hut were a bunch of villagers, and his home was on fire. He gasped.

"Oh no!" a voice called.

InuYasha knew that was Sakura, so he ran up more, but couldn't see anything because there were too many people in the way. He suddenly heard sobbing.

"Why!" Sakura cried out.

The half demon gasped. "Mother!"

"Get back!"

InuYasha felt hands on his chest and pushed him to the ground. He sat on his bottom and looked up and saw a couple villagers heading into the hut. He couldn't quite hear what was going on except for the sounds of the flames and people crying. Pretty soon he saw two men carrying something out of the hut. It was big enough to be a body that had beautiful hair. He knew that hair. And that kimono...he knew that, too. He saw two women walk up to the men and started talking. The only thing InuYasha could hear was "She's dead" and sobbing.

The half demon gasped, his heart stopped, he stopped breathing, and he was completely still. _Mother....no...._ InuYasha's hearing went dead and continued watching the villagers as they tried to put the fire out.

What seemed like forever, the fire was finally gone, and people were heading home, crying. The only person that was still there was Sakura, who InuYasha could see was crying. When InuYasha felt that his body started working again, he stood up and slowly walked up to the hut. He stood beside Sakura and looked at the place that was burnt down. It seemed that everything was destroyed.

The seven year old looked up at the woman who had tears in her eyes. He hated to see people cry, which made him refuse to cry himself, for he didn't want people to see it. "Sakura...mother is...?"

Ten seconds passed and Sakura, without looking down at InuYasha, softly spoke. "She's dead."

Those words that he heard before made his stomach tingle. His fingers started to clench, and he looked down. His ears twitched when he heard the sound of Sakura walking away. He didn't look back but looked ahead at his home.

InuYasha finally found the courage to walk inside the hut that didn't have a roof anymore. He stood in the middle and looked around. Everything was destroyed; including his own mother. He couldn't handle this much suffering.

The half demon looked down for a moment, trying to hold in the tears that he felt coming. Once he finished fighting them back, he found something laying on the ground. He stood on his knees and picked up the small item that he found. It was a oyster looking thing that could open. He opened it up and found make up in it. He remembered his mother putting that make up on her lips. It made her look really beautiful.

InuYasha then took a hold of his sleeve and looked at it, thinking about the words his mother said. _"It's my gift to you. I will protect you." _InuYasha thought about the times his mother told him she would never leave him. That she would always be by his side. Now she was gone. Then he thought about her embrace. He always felt warm, except for now. He felt cold. He felt cold, sad, and lonely.

But some how he could imagine his mother there. She told him that the Fire Rat robe would protect him; that she would protect him. He looked down at the make up again, and kept it in his closed hand. Then he closed his eyes tightly and started to shake. _Mother....no...No..NO..NO! Mother! No! Why...._

**Ok sorry I guess that was sad...but anyways, the story hasn't ended yet! Trust me, InuYasha's life is just getting started! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The real life begins

**Chapter 8: The real life begins**

_It was dark and it felt evil as the young half demon wandered throughout the mysterious place he was in. He then realized that it almost looked like the village he was living in right now. But it seemed really different. It looked like heck. _

_Everything was dead, the sky was grey, people were shouting with sadness and anger. He kept walking and suddenly felt a hug grasp on his neck. InuYasha started to panic as he the pressure increased on his throat. He gagged while trying to pull the mysterious grasp on his neck, but no luck. _

_He looked ahead and saw a faint vision os his mother up ahead. She turned to him and gave a lifeless stare. "M..mother..."_

_She just stood there, not moving or saying a word to her son._

"_Mother...please help me!" His arm stretched out, trying to reach for his dead mother, but the vision disappeared, and he could no longer see the beautiful woman._

_InuYasha finally heard evil laughs from around him. "Half breed!" the voice cried._

_The half demon noticed he was being lift off the ground and he looked around, seeing black figures surround him with glowing red eyes. 'What's happening?"_

InuYasha groaned after his mysterious dream ended. He felt sweat all over his body and his heart was pounding like a drum. The child was laying fetal position in the middle of the roofless hut that he and his mother lived in together.

He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't dreaming anymore. He slowly sat up and looked around him. The sky was dark, and he could hear angry people in the distance. InuYasha decided to go check it out, so he stood up and left his home.

As InuYasha wandered, he couldn't believe what he saw. The village seemed dead just like it was in his dream. _What's...happening?_

"Half-breed!"

InuYasha gasped and turned to his left to see a crowd of villagers glaring at him, who were holding sticks of fire on them. The half demon felt scared and confused as he could see the anger in each of the villagers' eyes. He wasn't sure what they were angry about, but he had a big feeling they were angry with him.

"Disgrace!" one of the villagers shouted out, pointing at the child.

InuYasha looked around himself, and started wonder what happened to the place. "W...what happened?" he called out to them.

"Our cops have died," another villager called out. "And it's all your fault!"

"...." InuYasha didn't know what to say. They were blaming everything on him when he truly knew he didn't do anything. He actually didn't remember doing anything at all, except for sleeping for what was probably two days.

"Your mother is gone," the villagers continued.

InuYasha's tears went down, feeling sad for what they said.

"She was beautiful...and nice, and she helped people."

The half demon reflected those words and thought of the times with his mother. This made him sad even more.

"That shouldn't have been our excuse though to take you down!"

Now InuYasha felt scared, and wished his mother was here with him. He closed hie eyes, then opened them. He had to try to talk them out of this. "What...what did I do?"

"You were born! You're a demon! A half-breed! Your father shouldn't have ever mated with your human mother!"

InuYasha's heart stopped. Those were one of the most terrible, regretful words he has ever heard in his entire life. His mother, now, wasn't here to protect him, to hold him close to his heart and say "it's ok." Before the 7 year old knew it, the villagers started throwing their lit sticks at him.

He gasped, and started dodging every one of them that was aimed at him. Once all the sticks were done falling, he froze while standing on his hands and feet, looking up at the people in horror. Every one of them were giving death glares at him. They were all surrounding him, and he felt like he was going to die and had no place to go.

"You will regret the day you were ever born," one of the villagers said.

InuYasha covered his face, waiting for any attack they would make. But he surprisingly didn't get anything out of them. He heard footsteps, knowing they were all walking away, giving up on him.

The half demon opened his eyes and looked ahead. They really were walking away. He stood, giving a curious look. InuYasha suddenly felt alone again, still waiting for his mother's warm arms to wrap around his body. But he felt nothing. Nothing at all.

That night, InuYasha lay in the middle of his roofless hut, trying to fall asleep. But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't. He could hear the sounds of people crying out in frustration, trying to regrow their crops back. The half demon thought about helping them before, but he gave up that suggestion, feeling very scared for their attack on him.

InuYasha sighed while curling up in a ball, trying to keep himself warm and comfortable. He didn't feel safe right now. He was lucky to still be alive from the villagers. But what if they attacked again? What if they attacked when he turned human at night?

The thought of all of that gave the kid chills, and he decided to think of his mother to calm him down, no matter how much it would hurt him. His mother's face. She was beautiful. Her voice that just warmed his heart, and her heart. Her love for him is what kept him going and happy. What he didn't understand is why she didn't explain to him his purpose. Why didn't she tell him that these people wouldn't except him for just being him.

He tried to figure it out. Maybe it was because his mother didn't want him to feel scared or sad. That would be a possibility. She didn't even tell him ahead of time about the new moon. This was probably because she thought she would be with him all the time to protect her own son. But she wasn't here. Her death was unplanned, and he knew he wished his mother would have told him everything. Everything about his fate.

After thinking about the good times with his mother, InuYasha finally found sleep. And luckily his sleep was deep and peaceful.

The next morning InuYasha could hear cries from the distance. Although it didn't sound like cries of anger. It sounded like the villagers were frightened. The half demon opened his eyes and sat up, wondering what was going on. It didn't feel like anyone would attack him, but..he was still curious of what was going on.

So the child stood up and ran out of the hut to figure things out. He didn't like the sounds of people in fear.

"Demon!"

InuYasha stopped and felt tingles all over his body. They were screaming over him, and they didn't even see him at the time. Were they truly afraid of him? They were still blaming everything on him. InuYasha sighed and decided to head back when he heard another terrifying scream.

The boy looked back and saw a figure in the distance. It didn't smell like a human, and that's when he knew the scent. _Sesshomaru..._ He started to get the idea that the villagers were screaming in terror because of his big brother. Wait, his brother.

InuYasha sighed of hope. His own blood was still alive, and he wasn't going to give up hope just because things didn't go well the last time. He started running like crazy toward the demon and the villagers, who were horrified. "Sesshomaru!" he cried out.

The full demon's attention was no longer on the people and this time on his younger brother. He turned to him while the villagers had their chance to escape.

InuYasha stepped closer until he was only five feet away from his own flesh and blood.

"InuYasha..."

InuYasha stared up at him for almost a minute. He could still see hatred in his brother's eyes but also curiosity.

"So I hear that your mother has died..."

InuYasha's blood rushsed to his face, and didn't reply for he didn't want to mention it. "Sesshomaru...why do the villagers hate me?"

The full demon resisted to evilly laugh at him and gave him a cold stare.

The child ignored the fearful look on his brother's face and waited for an answer. "Please...tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you."

InuYasha felt hope, thinking that maybe Sesshomaru would be honest and soon take care of him.

"You are a half demon."

InuYasha's ears lowered and he looked to the ground in silence. That wasn't the answer he wanted to get at all, and he wasn't going to give up on his brother. "Why do you hate me?"

Sesshomaru was silent but then replied. "Again, you are a half demon. Humans hate demons, and demons hate humans. You are half and half. So that means...everyone hates you."

InuYasha started to doubt again, but was surprised to see his brother still standing there looking down at him. InuYasha didn't know what to do. He had no mother or any friends to help take care of him anymore. Before he knew it, he found Sesshomaru walking away from him.

InuYasha looked ahead and watched him leave. "Sesshomaru, wait!"

The full demon stopped and briefly looked over his shoulder at his younger half brother.

"I...don't know what to do." InuYasha waited for three seconds, hoping that his brother would help him out.

But Sesshomaru just kept on walking, not looking back.

InuYasha stood there, watching his brother walk away. His hopes just went down the drain, and InuYasha felt alone again. His mother was gone, nobody was there to help him out. The blood rushed to his face as he fell to his knees and screamed with sadness.


	10. Chapter 9: Facing it

**Chapter 9: Facing it**

It's been a couple since InuYasha's mother died, and enough time for the villagers to regrow their crops. The young half demon tried a couple times to help out, but everyone started yelling insults at him and continued to throw sticks and stones at him. So he decided to stand clear.

InuYasha woke up one morning to a sunny day. Despite his mother not being around, he was getting use to taking care of himself. He got up by himself, went out to get breakfast by himself. He even tried to make his place a little more homy so he would feel comfortable, although all he could do was buy a blanket and an old chair.

As the seven year old boy left his hut, he could hear the laughing of kids running and playing. He stood, finally watching them, wishing that he could join them, although he was too afraid to even try. InuYasha looked up at the sky and felt the wind blow in his face. It's been a month since the crops died, and he figured that maybe the children wouldn't hold a grudge like the grownups.

InuYasha took a deep breath and took one step forward, listening to the children laughing, and watching them running and chasing each other. He continued to watch as he observed the kids. There were five of them; three of them boys and two of them girls. Two of the boys seemed to be 8 year old twins, and the other boy looked to be about seven. One of the girls appeared to be eleven, and the last girl looked to be about four years old.

The half demon's heart was pounding, and his stomach was tingling as he was only ten feet away from the playful children. This was his first time trying to join in a group of kids without his mother with him. He had to do this by himself. He kept walking until the kids stopped what they were doing and stared at him curiously.

InuYasha, five feet away, stood still, staring at them with his sad, golden eyes. _What will they say? What will they do? _"Can...can I join?" he finally asked nervously.

They all looked at each other then at him. The four year old looked very scared as she hid behind her older sister, still staring at InuYasha with fear.

The oldest boy walked up to InuYasha until he was only inches away from his face. He stared at the half breed, who felt very nervous, but calm. Before he knew it, the boy spat on InuYasha's face.

The half breed closed his eyes and jumped back, very surprised. He wiped his face as he listened to the boy yell insults as him and kick dirt into his face.

"Play with us, yeah right!" the other boy yelled as he came over and pushed InuYasha to the ground.

The half breed suddenly felt feet hitting his body harshly and heard cuss words and insults coming out of the children's mouths. InuYasha put his hands on his head as the children continued to beat him until he lay lifeless on the ground.

"Lets get out of here!" they all ran away and left InuYasha laying on the ground.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing that the children were gone. He sighed as he got up, trying to ignore the pain from the bruises the kids gave him. He stood, clenching his fists, breathing hard, and giving a small glare in the direction that the kids ran away to. _Mother....you knew...this would happen._

For some reason InuYasha hadn't given up on playing with the village children, although the same thing happened every time. They would make fun of him, insult him, and beat him. He continued to hear cuss words coming out of the children's mouths, which they probably got from the adults who also swore at the young half demon.

Two more months passed, and InuYasha was playing the same schedule everyday of taking care of himself. Although he still got picked on. Every time somebody grew ill, the half demon was blamed for it. It made InuYasha so upset that he would scream out and fall to the ground, laying there until night.

One day when InuYasha was gathering ingredients for his lunch he could hear children walking his way. He stood in a corn field, very nervous that they would spot him and do whatever came to their minds. So he quickly ducked down to hide from them.

"That's so cool!" a young girl exclaimed to her friends as they were in a middle of a conversation.

InuYasha, who's heart was pounding like crazy, nervously sat when his basket of items fell out of his arm and to the ground, everything falling out. He soon heard that the kids had stopped talking and turned to the corn field. He knew they have spotted him.

One of the kids stepped up to the corn field, and quickly spread a few corns apart to reveal the scared half demon sitting on the ground, staring at her in fear.

The girl just stared at him for almost ten seconds.

InuYash wondered why she hadn't done anything yet.

Soon, though, the girl screamed. "Half breed! You stupid demon! Get out of our crops!"

InuYasha's fists clenched, and he slowly started to reach for his things when he felt a hard object hit his head. "Hey!" he exclaimed at the girl, who was holding another rock.

"Get out or I'll throw another one!"

InuYasha just sat there, glaring but finally stood up knowing that another rock would come. He still, though, leaned down to get his things when another rock hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall face down on the ground.

"Get out!"

InuYasha noticed that the rest of the children were helping their friend out, throwing whatever they could find at him. The half demon soon started to get even more scars and bruises then what he already had from days ago.

"You'll ruin our crops!" another kid shouted and threw another rock in the child's face.

InuYasha stood up and quickly ran out, forgetting about his food items and instead running for his life. He ran and ran as the wind blew, causing the blood on his forehead to splatter everywhere.

Once the half demon got far enough from the corn field, he fell to his knees, and started to breathe hard and growled in frustration. His whole body was in pain and he soon noticed a drop of blood fall to the ground in front of him. This made him even more frustrated.

"InuYasha!"

The half demon became quiet as he listened to the small voice call his name.

"InuYasha!" a small creature jumped onto the child's nose and started sucking.

_Myoga..._

"Oh dear oh dear, how horrible this is. About your mother I mean."

InuYasha was shocked to see that the flea demon was back from who knows how long. The last time he spoke with him his mother was still alive.

"Oh no..." Myoga noticed the scars on the child and jumped off his nose and looked up at him. He could see fear, sadness, and anger all at once in his eyes. "What has happened...?"

InuYasha looked behind him to see the kids from before and gave them a small glare. They didn't look at him and just walked away.

Myoga was now getting the idea of what was going on. "Oh no...they....they're not respecting you." _These people are being horrible to InuYasha because he is a half demon. And since his mother is gone, nobody is here to protect him. _"InuYasha," the flea started to jump up and down. "Those scars...those people have done this to you..."

"Shut up, Myoga!" InuYasha smacked the flea flat. "Just SHUT UP."

Myoga was no longer flat anymore and he looked up at the angry child. "InuYasha...you need to..."

InuYasha smacked the flea again as he stood up and walked away in frustration. _Nobody hear is giving me respect. Nobody..._The child suddenly gasped in pain while holding his hand on his left shoulder. He started grunting, clenching his teeth and squinting his eyes.

InuYasha looked at the ground while trying to calm himself as the wind blew in his face, making his forehead hurt. _How...how long have I had to put up with this? How long?_ He looked up at the afternoon sun and sighed.

He couldn't believe how long he has been living through this. Through this pain. It was a living heck and he didn't want to live it. He could have stopped. He could have stopped his life. Although he was either too naive to do it, or knew that some how there was hope. He was almost eight years old in human years and he still had a whole life ahead. This made everything much more painful for him. Demons live longer than humans do, and he's only eight in human years.

InuYasha was no longer hungry and just wanted to go back home and get a warm embrace from his mother. He quickly ran toward his hut when he noticed that there was no roof. And no mother. She was still gone. She was never coming back.

The child stepped inside and sat in the middle of the floor, scratching the wood in front of him with his sharp claws.


	11. Chapter 10: The demons

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Just to let you know, the story is getting closer to the end. There may be at least 12 chapters, maybe 15. But anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 10: The demons**

After sad days, painful times, and basically a miserable life, nine year old InuYasha decided to move on. On a beautiful night with no sound but the chirping of crickets, the half demon stood outside his hut and looked up at the stars.

The wind blew in his face, making him shiver a bit. It was a little chilly out, but nothing was stopping him. The child looked down at his hand, which opened slowly, revealing his mother's lip stick. He held it close to his chest while closing his eyes then opened them, and started to walk.

It was quiet, which meant the villagers were a sleep, the perfect oportinity to get out of there. He walked for almost five minutes when he started to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Where would he go? Where would he live? Was it worth leaving?

InuYasha came to a stream and looked down at it to see his reflection. The moon was bright, which was light enough to see himself in the water. He looked closely at himself; at his face, his arms and everything else that showed scars and bruises. He hated this life and wanted to leave it. But he started to doubt. Was he being a coward? The child started shaking angrily, squinting his eyes. _D- it..._ "D- it," he cursed to himself, which he had heard for years.

"What am I going to do?" He started to think of his mother. This is where his mother lived. This is where his mother would have been if she didn't die. This is where he should stay. _Mother...._

The half demon looked away and eyed his hut. His home, his mother's home. He then started to think of the times after his mother died. All the villagers suffocating him. Hurting him, stoning him, beating him, cursing at him, and turning his life into heck. He glared. He didn't want this life. But something told him that he shouldn't leave. He shouldn't.

InuYasha sighed and started walking back to his hut. _Just one more week....Maybe...things will get better. _Although he doubted it all.

The next morning InuYasha woke up to a warm, sunny day. He groaned and yawned while stretching, then standing up and leaving the hut to go get some breakfast. He walked by people, although not giving them eye contact, but growing nervous as he walked pass them. He hoped they wouldn't do anything. Things weren't completely bad as they were before. They didn't beat him as much randomly, just mostly when ever he tried to get involved with anybody or standing in their way. Things were still bad, though obviously, since he almost left his home.

InuYasha successfully got to the corn field without a fight between him and the villagers, and started gathering ingredients. The half demon successfully got all his ingredients and headed back to his hut to make his meal.

The child learned a lot from his mother, and he had been making his own meals for a while now. He even started to make his own medicine with his mother's ingredients, although the liver he used was fresh, rather then being dried out. InuYasha used it on himself for once being ill and thought it worked a lot better. He felt proud of himself for that. He also felt proud of himself for making his own roof top for his hut. He used bamboo, leaves, and vines for that. Now he didn't have to sleep under the rain.

"_InuYasha..."_

"_Mother...mother!" the half demon ran up to his mother and gave her a big embrace._

"_Everything is alright, my son." _

_InuYasha's body was being pushed to his mother's heart and he could feel her heart beat hard._

The nine year old opened his eyes and felt his own heart pounding against the floor of his hut. He stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. He had a long nap after lunch and he couldn't believe the time of the day. By the looks of it, it was near night.

InuYasha stood up and headed out of his hut to clear his mind after having that dream. Walking alone helped the half-demon feel better when he had something on his mind or if he was down hearted.

The time passed and before the boy knew it, InuYasha came to a river where the water was shallow and it was steep from where he was. Just looking at it made the half-demon thirsty.

InuYasha kneeled down, put his foot over the edge of the cliff, and slid down into the water. It was shallow enough for the water to go up to the child's ankles, so it was easy for him to walk in. The half-demon put his hands down to get some water and gulped it down. This made InuYasha better as the cool feeling went down his throat.

After taking another sip of water, the half-demon's ears twitched as he heard the sound of roaring and stomping. The boy began to grow nervous as the sound got louder and made his heart pound. InuYasha slowly turned around and looked up to see three monsters staring down at him. He gasped as the demons roared at him, causing the kid to flee.

InuYasha ran as fast as his demon legs could take him through the water until he found the shore. He quickly walked over and continued running as he got out of the water.

The half-demon started whimpering as he fled through the woods he found in time. The thought of those monsters catching up to him and killing him made InuYasha grow very scared. He ran as fast as he could and looked back, seeing that the three demons had caught up to him. He turned back and kept on running while whimpering. He didn't know they would get to him so quickly.

InuYasha didn't stop until he suddenly tripped and fell face down on the ground. After one second, the child quickly pulled himself up and kept on running.

The child screamed in fear as he came to a high cliff, and he stopped himself once he knew there was no where else to go. He panted hard, not knowing what to do as he turned around, seeing that the monsters were still following him.

InuYasha's heart pounded like crazy as he started to doubt. _Oh no...what do I do..._ He was afraid this would be the end, but he didn't want to die. He wanted to live. So he decided to give it a try by jumping down and maybe grabbing on to the ledge so the demons wouldn't see him.

The half-demon quickly jumped, then took a hold of the ledge when he saw that the rock bent back, probably far enough for the child to sit on. So he jumped to it, and leaned against the back, hoping to not fall off.

InuYasha sensed the demons up there, wondering where he had gone, and before he knew it, he saw one of the heads poke out from up above him. The child began to sweat as he watched the monster search for him. _Please....please...go away...Go AWAY!_

Soon enough, the monster had given up and left the edge. InuYasha was relieved for being alive, but he was angry for not being strong and brave like he should have. He knew that it was his father being chased, he wouldn't be scared. In fact, he knew that his father wouldn't even ben chased. He would attack and kill those monsters one by one.

InuYasha clenched his teeth while glaring. He couldn't stand being chased and hunted down by demons all the time. He wanted to be strong. The half demon finally climbed back up the cliff and started back to the village once he knew that the monsters were nowhere in sight and he was safe.

He was sick of this. Sick of it all. He was sick of being a little coward. He was sick of being a little weak coward; being picked on all the time. Being beaten by humans all the time and hunted down by demons. He was sick of it all. _No...not anymore. I'm not gonna let this happen to me anymore...._

**Sorry it was so short, and the reason I censored out the bad word is because I don't feel comfortable spelling out the whole thing. Hope that didn't bother anyone. Also, if anybody has any ideas, please let me know! Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: A man to grow into

**Chapter 11: A man to grow into**

Ever since InuYasha got chased by those viscious monsters, the half-demon showed no fear toward the villagers anymore.

"Half Breed! You're in our way! Move it!"

The child turned to see three children standing in front of him with glares on their faces. He just looked at them with no emotion what so ever.

"We said move!"

He still didn't move, and now he was starting to grow a glare on his face.

"Move it, vermin!"

"If you want to get through," InuYasha finally spoke in a soft voice, "then walk around me."

The kids were shocked at what they heard. But it wasn't stopping them from pushing the child around. One of the children, about seven years old, walked up to the half-demon and raised his arm, ready to strike the boy across the face. But before he had a chance, InuYasha firmly gripped his wrist, and held onto it while staring into his eyes.

The others grew shocked and even scared.

InuYasha glared at the child he had a hold of, who was fearfully looking at him. "Don't mess with me, kid," the half-demon said and finally released him. The child quickly ran up to his friends and looked back at the boy with fearful eyes as well as the others.

InuYasha just stood there, glaring at all three children who seemed scared of him. It felt good to him that he wasn't afraid. It even made him feel good that the humans were actually afraid of him, now.

"You...you're not going to hurt us, are you?" the oldest kid asked nervously.

The half-demon was shocked at what he heard and suddenly felt stronger than ever. He evilly smiled at them, which got the kids even more nervous. "Don't mess with me again and I won't. But if you do..." he held out his hands, revealing his claws.

"Y...yes..." the oldest one let out. "Come on guys..." And he ran away with his friends and didn't look back at the half-demon.

InuYasha couldn't believe what he just did and finally felt very proud of himself. He felt the blood rush to his face, but in a good way. He was finally brave and strong. And he didn't have to get picked on by those children again. One thing that did worry him, though, is that the children were probably going to tell the adults about what just happened. And they would probably chase him and even try to kill him. But he wasn't going to let that happen. Not anymore.

Later that night InuYasha got what he knew was coming. Waking his sleep, the villagers surrounded his hut with torches and such. The half-demon opened his eyes and looked out the window to see all the people yelling with angry faces.

"Half-breed! How dare you!"

InuYasha then saw the frightened children he had stood up to earlier, trying to hide behind the adults. They did tell on him, he wasn't surprised. _Now they're gonna try to kill me. Of course they are. I'm hated by humans because I'm different, I'm part demon and they're afraid I'll slaughter them all._ InuYasha didn't know what to do. His heart started pounding hard when he saw a rocks coming his way.

The half-demon ducked down, trying to protect himself, but he then realized that he was being a coward again. Why was he acting like this? Why was he so scared? InuYasha suddenly thought of what Myoga said years ago.

"_Your father was a great demon. He was strong, brave...."_

InuYasha's eyes widened. _My father was demon. That means I'm part demon. I have to show those villagers how strong I am._

"Come on out, half breed!" one of the villagers cried out. Everyone was silent and stared at the hut, waiting for the child to come out.

Soon enough, InuYasha pulled the flap up and exited the hut.

"There you are! How dare you attack the children!"

InuYasha's anger grew. He didn't remember anything about attacking the children. He only remembered stopping THEM from attacking and threatening them. They stretched the truth, and the thought of that made InuYasha grow furious. He stood there, giving a lifeless glare at the people.

"You don't deserve to live! You're evil, and worthless!"

"You're evil!" InuYasha cried, which shocked the villagers. "And worthless! What about my mother? You loved her, but you hate me! What would she say if she were here right now!" InuYasha knew that his mother was a kind, beautiful woman, and everyone adored her greatly.

"You're mother was foolish!" another villager cried out. "Foolish for loving such a demon! And having a half-demon for a son!"

"My mother was more loving then any of you!" InuYasha cried out. "My father was strong, and kind enough to show his love toward my mother! How...dare...you insult her!"

And with that, people started throwing anything they had at the child. But this time InuYasha wasn't going to let himself get hurt. He jumped up in the air and over the villagers, looking back at them once he had landed.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw, but wouldn't stop. They wouldn't let InuYasha get away with what they heard from those children. They started throwing more stuff at InuYasha.

The half-demon dodged every attack and gave the villagers a glare once it was quiet.

"What's the matter, half demon! Aren't you going to attack like you did the children?!"

The child stood there still, glaring and not saying a word. He knew that if they kept this up he would attack them. But by the looks of it, it seemed to him that the villagers weren't going far enough tonight.

And InuYasha was right. The villagers didn't make anymore attacks and headed home. Some how, the child knew that they were afraid of him, and that's why they had stopped. If they didn't attack again, that was the case.

The half-demon fell to his knees. He never done such a great thing. He was brave and strong. And he didn't get one scratch tonight, nor did he get beaten. InuYasha couldn't even remember the last time he wasn't completely helpless. He had been bullied for years, and now he finally stood up for himself.

**sorry it was so short...please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: The stronghalfdemon,InuYasha

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say that this is my last chapter. Basically Demon Dog Ears is the story of InuYasha's childhood. I won't be continuing of when he met Kikyo or anything like that. I'm also finishing this up so I can give it to somebody as a gift. Also, There are so many other stories that I am working on right now, and once I get this one out of the way I won't...I don't know...be so overwhelmed. Anyways, here's the last chapter!**

**Chapter 12: The strong half-demon, InuYasha**

Ever since the night InuYasha stood up to all the villagers, nobody seemed to attack him anymore. For years, InuYasha had no more scratches or bruises. Nobody stoned him, punched him, kicked him, or beat him. The only negative side of his life, is that he never gained a friend. Nobody called him half-breed, half-demon, or basically treat him like crud. Yet they still didn't want to hang out with him. They didn't want to get to know him and the children never wanted to play with him.

InuYasha felt strong now, but still felt alone. There was nobody in the world to help him get through the rough times like his mother did.

At age 12 in human years InuYasha sat near a river and watched the lovely waterfall before him. The sound of it soothed the boy, and once he put his bare feet into the cool water it relaxed his body.

The half-demon of course felt very empty and lonely, but he was of physically strong which made his heart a little bigger. He never felt so alive in his life. As InuYasha moved his feet in the river, he suddenly heard a familiar yet cold voice behind him.

"So you're still alive, I see."

The half-demon glared and slowly stood up and turned to face his elder half-brother. "Sesshomaru..."

"Many years, little brother, and you still haven't been killed by demons, nor humans as well."

"Nothing will kill me, Sesshomaru, not even you."

The elder demon evilly smiled. The last time he had confront his brother, InuYasha was naive and weak. Now he was old and smart enough to know what was what, who was who, and what life really was. "We'll see about that." And with that, Sesshomaru started running toward his little brother.

InuYasha, full of confidence, held up his hands, ready to scratch the life out of his brother, when he was suddenly pushed to the ground, and a strong hand gripped his neck. He looked up and saw that his brother had him pinned to the ground, choking him.

"You really think you, a half-demon can defeat me?"

InuYasha struggled, gasping for air and trying to get his brother after him. "N...nothing...can defeat me...S..S..Sesshomaru..."

"Don't be so sure of that. You're weak. Part demon, yet part human."

The strongest thing InuYasha could only do now was let out curses under his breath as his brother continued to squeeze the life out of him. The half-demon almost felt like dying, when he suddenly felt his blood rush to his face, feeling like escaping for life.

In ten seconds and what may have been InuYasha's last breath, the half-demon suddenly raised his right arm up and stroke Sesshomaru's shoulder. The boy was finally released and stood up to get his breath back. He then looked back at his brother with a glare on his face.

Sesshomaru stood there giving his younger brother a lifeless stare. _He has more power than I thought. But not enough._

InuYasha evilly smiled at the full demon, proud of what he had accomplished. It made him even more confident and sent him charging at his evil brother. He tried to slice him again, but missed as Sesshomaru dodged the attack. _He's so fast..._InuYasha thought.

"We shall meat again, InuYasha." And with that, Sesshomaru was off.

"Hey!" InuYasha cried, watching his brother leave. "Where are you going! Why...why are you running away!" _Is he being a coward?_

That night was a little chilly as InuYasha tried to make his sleep as comfortable as possible. He could toughin in out more than before, but it was still a little cold as his body shook, and he curled in a ball, trying to keep himself warm.

The half-demon tried another method, by sitting in the corner or the hut and leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and began to breathe deeply. Soon enough, InuYasha some how got warm, and drifted off to sleep.

_The habitat was dark and cloudy, and the scenery made the half-demon nervous as he walked through it. He suddenly realized he was in a misty field, and it felt chilly._

_As InuYasha continued walking, his ears perked up and heard the sound of a child crying. The sound forced InuYasha to run, trying to figure out where the crying child was._

_After what felt like forever, the half-demon finally saw a figure in the distance. He started to run faster and finally came face to face with a human girl that seemed to be about five years old._

"_What happened?" InuYasha curiously asked._

_The girl looked up, surprised to see him, but forced herself to answer. "My mommy...she's lost..." _

"_Your mother...huh?" InuYasha grew shocked as a big red monster stood behind the young girl and gave a vicsious growl._

_The girl gasped. "Demon!"_

InuYasha gasped after waking from his unusual dream. It was still dark out, yet not chilly anymore. The boy sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what his dream meant when he suddenly heard a scream. He gasped and stood.

The half-demon stepped out of his hut and looked ahead, trying to find where the scream came from. He gasped once he heard the scream again, this time knowing it was a child's, and he started running in the direction of the sound.

The screaming got louder as InuYasha continued running and finally found a young girl running toward him. His blood rushed to his face as he saw the face on the child. _That girl...she's the same one in my dream..._

"Please help me!" the child cried as she ran into the half-demon's arms, not caring who she was faced with. "My mother...the demon...she's gone...and it's...it's..."

InuYasha got impatient and annoyed as he moved his arms from the child and looked ahead to see a huge figure, about ten feet tall, coming their way.

"ROAR!"

The little girl gasped. "That's the demon!"

InuYasha grew shocked as he saw the monster coming closer. Soon the girl was behind him, thinking that she would be safe.

The half-demon stood there staring as the monster got closer. The little girl kept screaming, finally running for her life, thinking the boy couldn't help her. InuYasha, though, just stood there, not knowing what to do. He finally came to his senses and dodged out of the way before the demon could kill him with it's giant hand.

The boy started to run for his life as well, looking back to see that the demon was coming after him. He gasped, and ran faster. His heart started pounding when he suddenly came to a dead end.

InuYasha fearfully turned around and saw the demon stepping up to him. The boy gasped and backed up, leaning his body against the wall. He gasped over and over again, figuring this was the end for him.

Once the monster was about twelve inches away from InuYasha, the same scream from the little girl was heard again. The half-demon saw that the child was watching, fear in her eyes.

The monster turned toward the girl, and started heading for her. The child gasped in shock, not knowing what to do.

InuYasha just watched the whole thing. The screaming from the girl, the roaring from the monster, and InuYasha saw one of the most horrible things in his life. He saw tears in the child's eyes. That vision brought InuYasha back to facing his beautiful mother. And those tears that fell down her cheeks and broke the child's heart. _Mother..._

One more cream woke the half-demon from his senses, and he forced himself to run as fast as he could toward the monster, and jumped up, put his right arm in the hair, and quickly used his claws to slice the demon in half.

Once InuYasha landed, the demon was dead, and he found the little girl staring with fear and shock in her eyes. The boy stared at the girl for about one whole minute, and he soon found himself running away once he heard the sounds of villagers coming his way.

The half-demon knew the girl would be safe now, but he didn't want to have to see the rage in the villagers if they found him. She kept running until he got to his hut, and finally stopped to rest.

InuYasha started gasping for air when he felt a tickle on his nose.

"InuYasha!" SLURP.

The half-demon smacked the flea, causing him to float to the ground. "Master InuYasha! I saw the whole thing!"

"Huh?"

"You killing the demon! What I saw...you looked just like your father!"

"My...father? You mean...?" He quickly thought back when he sliced the demon in half with his own claws. He couldn't believe it. His blood rushed to his face and his heart was pounding like a drum. _Did I....do that?_

"Master InuYasha! I knew you had it. I know you had your father's skills!"

"Myoga...I have...my father's skills?"

"Indeed. You also have his heart. A heart full of kindness and care toward humans. Just like that little girl you saved from the demon."

InuYasha looked down at his hands and claws. He couldn't believe he used his own claws to kill a demon. For the first time, he actually did something that was really meaningful. He felt so alive. He felt like...his true self.

The only thing InuYasha could do now, was look up at the bright moon and give a big smile as the cool wind blew.

**THE END**

**So that was the end! Please review!**


End file.
